A Million And One
by HalfwayThere1
Summary: He failed. He messed up. He tries to make up for it. Like horses on a carousel never win but always keep racing.  Dak x OC, Fluff


Nuh... This got rather short, I hope you like it, too :D And since I don't know really much about thos American Ratings I gave it a "T", I only know that it doesn't need to be "M" ;) Please review and rate!

This is pure fluff, inspired by the song "A Million and One" by Lena Meyer-Landrut (A German Artist), but also by "I like you" also by Lena^^

Mh... This is yaoi, but that's only mentioned one time indirectly so you can also imagine the OC to be a girl ;)

Have fun reading :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about BTR and the places/persons of the show mentioned, neither I own anything of the two songs "A Million and One", nor "I like you". I only own my original character and my idea. Btw: Dak is hot (^_^)

* * *

I looked down the sleeve of my shirt. It said "Dak" with a heart next to it. Although being washed a thousand times, his name was still clearly readable. I t reminded me of the day, Dak wrote it there so that I can always have him with me when I'm alone. But right now it only mattered to say sorry to him. I hurt him and that hurts me. It wasn't like "If it doesn't kill us, it'll make us stronger." Well, I hoped it was going to be like this.

I took his scarf he forgot yesterday evening when we argued and inhaled his scent. I loved him so much. The crash of the door when he smashed it close still echoed in my brain. I wrapped the blue scarf around my neck. I love blue. I love his eyes.

Why did I do something like this? I truly don't want to lose him. I'm so stupid... I put on my shoes and headed for the door. As I went to the escalator I was wondering how he would react. Will he refuse me or embrace me? Of course he will send me away, I guess that's what I would have done if I had been him.

I crossed the lobby and left the Palm Woods. My first destination was to get a rose. He loved roses. Who doesn't?

I entered the garden center and looked for a salesperson. I found a nice looking elderly woman and walked towards her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?", I asked.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?", she answered and smiled brightly. I blushed. That's what Dak always called me.

"Well... I made a giant mistake to a very dear friend.", I said.

"An 'only-friend' or your girlfriend?" The woman put down the shovel she was holding.

"My boyfriend.", I answered.

"I see. And now you want a red rose, don't you?"

"Exactly. Or is there any other flower?"

"You see, sweetheart, I'd recommend you to get a red gerbera daisy. It represents strength and love. And I'd add a sweat pea, it means, that it's heartfelt and tender." The woman showed me the flowers.

"They're gorgeous.", I said. "I'll have them, please."

"Sure, sweeheart." She arranged the flowers nicely and gave them to me. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Good bye."

"Good bye." I waved and left. Next angle was to get coffee. He loved coffee. And I loved the taste of it on his lips, when he kissed me. So I went to the coffee shop he always went to and bought a cappuccino flavoured with chocolate. Then I returned to the Palm Woods and back to the escalators. When I was in front of his door, I couldn't keep my heart from racing a marathon. I hesitated to ring, I was scared of him pushing me back. Finally, I was able to convince myself to do it.

When he opened the door, slowly as he always did, I started to cry.

"Dak...", I mumbled between my sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey..." He caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch. He was so warm and soft. "Don't cry." But it didn't help, I just continued crying, not able to stop it.

"Come on inside, sweetheart.", Dak said and lead me into his apartment. He took the flowers and the coffee and put it onto the table, then he hugged me deeply. I slung my arms around his torso and dug my head into his neck where I wetted his shirt. Dak slowly rocked me until the sobs ebbed down.

"Dak, I'm so sorry I did this to you." I looked deeply into his eyes. They were so blue. My eyes got wet again. "I'm so useless and wrong. You just don't deserve someone like me. I seriously, seriously love you. And I don't want us to part."

He wiped away the tear rolling down my cheek and gave me a tender kiss on the lips.

"Sweetheart, There's a million and one reasons we shouldn't fall apart. So let's put away the arguments and send them out to sea. And... forget who's right or wrong. All I wanna do is love you.", he said and smiled. Oh how much I loved his smile.

"Dak...", I started.

"Shh, you don't need to say something.", he hushed. "It's not like you really cheated on me. It wasn't your fault, he was the one who pushed you to the floor and kissed you."

"But I didn't hinder him!", I sobbed.

"You were just too shocked, that's all..." Dak again whiped the tears away and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe we should order something from the takeaway and spend the night on the couch watching TV.", he suggested and I nodded.

"I love you so deeply, Dak.", I said and pushed him down on the couch. "So much." I kissed him deeply and then lay my head onto his neck. I inhaled deeply. "I love your scent." He giggled. "Why's that to giggle?"

"Well, I didn't shower this morning and you like it?" His body was trembling because of silent laughter.

"You're stupid, Dak." I smacked him lightly on the arm. "And yes, I love it." I sat back up again so I was sitting on his lap. Dak positioned himself, too, and wrapped his arms loosely around my stomach. He kissed my back and I leaned down, to kiss him on the lips. "I've bought you something, by the way."

"Chocolate flavoured Cappuccino?", Dak asked.

"Exactly."

"I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you, too." I handed him the coffee and remembered my shirt again.

"You wrote your name on my sleeve, so I can keep you always with me." He pulled me tight and said "You see, I like you."

"I love the creases in the corner of your mouth when they curl into a smile. It warms me from inside.", I continued and he kissed me on the neck. I blushed and he whiped the blush away, like the tears before.

"No need to blush, I love when you say things like these. You're sexy when flirting.", he giggled.

"I'm not flirting, just telling the truth." I pouted.

"I know and I truly love your honesty."


End file.
